


decisions

by basementgerard



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basementgerard/pseuds/basementgerard
Summary: After Bill Walter is kicked out of the band Rodrick is looking for another lead guitarist. He happens to bump into the old lead singer for Löded Diper, Cameron, and he gets back in the band. When feelings develop between him and Rodrick, Chris the current bassist gets jealous and Rodrick has to chose between Cameron and Chis, or maybe he can have both?
Relationships: Rodrick Heffley/Chris, Rodrick Heffley/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find the name of the band members in the first movie but the actors names are Aidan Gebert, Cameron Krpan, and Paolo Tolfo. The actor who played the lead singer's name was Cameron so that's who that is if you're confused.

Rodrick kept his word. After the talent show performance Bill Walter was kicked out of Löded Diper and thus began the search for another lead guitarist.

12:17pm  
Rodrick woke up to his flip phone making that annoying sound, it was Ben texting him. He reached his arm over the side of his bed and rolled back over to read the text.  
"i found a guy 2 replase bill rmbr camren?? apartly hes good at guitar lets get him for a practise"  
Cameron? He hadn't thought about about Cameron in months now, the band had completely new members (except for him of course) and he had doubts that it would be a good idea to invite an old member back. Not to mention the time they had kissed... He didn't want to think about that so he decided to go back to sleep.

After the drive home from school Rodrick let a very disheveled Greg out of the back of his van and made his way down to the basement with Chris. When he arrived he noticed a tall guy with scene hair and skinny jeans, it was Cameron. Trying to act as casual as possible, Rodrick greeted Cameron and made his way over the drums at the back. The rehearsal went well.


End file.
